


Love Will Lead Us

by Mike_Remington_Hanson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/pseuds/Mike_Remington_Hanson





	Love Will Lead Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birkastan2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birkastan2018/gifts).

Tomorrow, she would wake with hair tousled and skin warmed from sunlight slipping through their bedroom window.

She would wake half-tangled in sheets that smell like them to his side of the bed that's conspicuously empty.

She would wake and she would be beautiful.

He would not be there to see it.

  


* * *

  


But tonight, he has her.

Sakura is a vision, a sculpture brought to life. Twilight looks good upon her skin. She sits astride his hips with a glint in her eye. Mischief and desire upon her face.

She leans forward, pressing her breasts to his chest, bending Sasuke's cock in _that_ way that makes him moan, makes his hips strain upward with want.

He can barely move.

There is so much strength in Sakura. In her weight on top of him. In her thighs that bracket his waist. In _herself,_ slick and tight around him.

The curve of her smile against his cheek.

Her lips, upon his.

Sasuke finds himself melting beneath the familiarity of it. Sweet and sharp, greedy and giving and _exactly_ like her. Her kisses undo him. She slides her tongue against his and she tastes like wonder. Like victory.

His hands upon her back. He can feel the grace in her frame, the resilience in her spine.

Sakura is so much stronger than he is.

Sasuke thinks this, has always known it. It is in the way she loves him. In her heart that's been broken and made stronger for it.

For a moment, guilt and regret are tight fists in his gut.

And Sakura notices.

He feels it in the way she rears back. Sees it in the sharpness of her gaze. Her hands upon his face. They are gentle things, caressing. "Idiot," she says. Her voice is soft. Warm.

Sasuke reaches for her and they are kissing again. Her kisses chase the guilt away. She moves against him, clenches in the way that has him gasping into her mouth. She is so tight. Soft and strong and pliant in his arms.

Sakura's hands upon his shoulders. His chest. She places her palm over his frantically beating heart. Her hips, rocking against him. Her slickness, all over him.

He thrusts upward, rocking inside her. Moans spill from her parted lips.

The world dims around them.

  


* * *

  


Yesterday, he had returned.

He had walked into the living room and found her by the window seat. She was a picturesque thing, awash in the colors of dawn. She looked like a painting.

She looked like _his._

Silently, he had approached her. She did not turn from the window. He had looked upon her reflection on the glass. Her gaze upon his. Her face, lighting up the way it always did when she looked at him.

She had smiled. And she said, "Welcome home."


End file.
